


Шакал

by Bad_Billy, WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты R - NC-21. Драбблы [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Цикл: В мире животных





	Шакал

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл: В мире животных

Дженсен если и удивился, увидев Падалеки-младшего у разбитого крыльца той конуры, которую звал домом, то виду не подал. Из-за похмелья от затылка ко лбу волна за волной разливалась тупая невыносимая боль, глаза слезились, хотелось выпить и одновременно выблевать желудок прямо на дорогие итальянские кожаные туфли незваного гостя. Гость тем временем смотрел на Дженсена и приветливо улыбался. Как будто старому другу. Как будто не его стараниями Дженсен скоро потеряет и старый дом, и участок земли, и крохи достоинства. Которых, что там скрывать, давно уже не осталось.

Нежный нескладный олененок вырос, заматерел, стал красивым, гордым зверем, настоящим королем. Дженсен с невольной досадой подумал, что мог бы быть рядом, мог бы смотреть, как он рос, расправлял плечи, как наливалось силой его великолепное тело. Ну… Дженсен много что просрал в своей жизни. Одной упущенной возможностью больше, одной меньше, что там считать.

Падалеки открыл рот, будто хотел поздороваться. Или пожелать Дженсену гореть в аду, для разнообразия. Дженсен готов был к любому варианту.

— Ты знаешь, зачем я здесь, — неожиданно мягко произнес Падалеки и в несколько шагов взлетел на крыльцо, осторожно, чтобы не коснуться лишний раз, с удивительным для такого крупного мужика проворством проскользнул мимо Дженсена и вошел внутрь.

— Чувствуй себя как дома, — сказал вслед ему Дженсен, подождал с минуту и побрел следом.

В гостиной, обставленной дешевой, купленной на гаражных распродажах по всему штату мебелью, он, не обратив внимания на удобно устроившегося на пружинистом старом диване Падалеки, налил в грязный стакан дешевое пойло, по недоразумению именуемое виски, и жадно сделал глоток. Язык и глотку знакомо обожгло, и Дженсен почувствовал себя так, словно дошел наконец до своего эшафота. 

Под немигающим, пристальным взглядом того, кого ждал последние пятнадцать лет, Дженсен добавил себе еще на два пальца и сел напротив.

Падалеки вроде бы изменился до неузнаваемости, но Дженсен почему-то видел его таким, каким он был тогда, вживую, а не на фото в газетах и сети. Он не удержался в ту ночь, оглянулся в дверях, чтобы посмотреть на спящего мальчика, с которым так жестоко, так зло обошелся. Джаред лежал на спине, откинув простыню и смешно нахмурившись во сне. Мягкий член в пушке лобковых волос, раскинутые ноги, потеки спермы Дженсена на внутренней стороне бедер, кровавый отпечаток от зубов на плече, у ключицы. Измученный, красивый, еще не подозревающий, что ждало его утром. Странно, что он не пришел раньше. 

Дженсен знал, что служба безопасности Падалеки нашла его через две с половиной недели после скандала с видео. Этого стоило ожидать, в какую бы дыру он не забился, его все равно бы нашли. Чего Дженсен не знал, так это почему за ним так и не пришли. Он убеждал себя, что готов ко всему. К тому, что продадут в какой-нибудь мексиканский бордель для отъявленных извращенцев и психопатов, где его заебали бы до никогда не закрывающегося ануса и животного состояния, незаживающих разрывов, сепсиса и долгой, мучительной лихорадки со смертью на финише. Или переломают все кости, не давая отключиться, потерять сознание и провалиться в блаженное небытие. Или незатейливо пустят пулю в лоб у черного входа той забегаловки, где он впервые заметил «хвост». Или утопят в болотах Эверглейдс, оставив разлагаться и гнить в мутной, вонючей жиже.

Мог бы и не стараться — ничего не случилось, «хвост» пропал, словно и не было, никто не рвался его насиловать, бить, резать, истязать и убивать. Дженсена оставили в покое. И порой ему думалось, что лучше бы все-таки убили. 

— Пришло время отдавать долги, — голос у Падалеки как закаленная сталь. Сильная, прочная и очень дорогая — Дженсену такая больше не по карману.

Падалеки достал из кармана конверт, осторожно положил на усыпанный пеплом и окурками кофейный столик с отбитыми краями, встал и, поправив пиджак, ушел, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь. 

В конверте Дженсен нашел закладную из банка с отметкой «погашено» и чек, ровно на ту сумму, которую он в свое время задолжал давно почившему Шеппарду плюс «подъемные», которые Дженсен получил, чтобы произвести впечатление на своего Бэмби.


End file.
